oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Riaru Jōnetsu
Riaru Jōnetsu - Osiemnastoletni uczeń Akademi high school oraz członek samorządu uczniowskiego. Pomimo posiadania już swojego własnego, oryginalnego artykułu na oryginalnej wiki yandere simulator, to autorka zdecydowała się go tutaj przenieść w celu poprawy paru błędów, czego tam zrobić już niestety nie może, bo Riaru zaczął kolidować z oryginalną fabułą po tym, jak samorząd został dodany i się dowiedzieliśmy, że nie ma w nim równouprawnienia płci. :< Wygląd Riaru na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na wiecznie przygnębionego. Jest właścicielem ciemnych, nastroszonych włosów, które prawie sięgają do ramion, zaś ich grzywka zasłania prawe oko, na które dodatkowo zakłada przepaskę. Ma heterochromię. Jego prawe oko jest pomarańczowe, a lewe - jasno miętowe. Do szkoły ubiera raczej typowy mundurek szkolny, męski. Mierzy 177cm i jest on dosyć szczupły (i umięśniony). Po szkole ubiera koszulę i szary krawat, gdyż na ogół preferuje luźny styl ubioru. Raczej rzadko go spotkasz w t-shircie, gdyż nawet w lato nosi koszulę, tylko na krótki rękaw. Jednak tak, zobaczysz, sporadycznie, ale zobaczysz. Osobowość Riaru na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na wiecznie przygnębionego, ale przecież nie możemy oceniać po pozorach! Pomimo tego, że faktycznie wydaje się taki być, nie jest on wcale pesymistą! Riaru jest realistą i zapamiętajmy to sobie, jasne? Wbrew pozorom, Riaru jest dosyć towarzyską istotką! (i czasami trochę wredną...) Jest też prawą ręką Megami. W zasadzie - to właściwie ją zastępuje, kiedy dziewczyny nie ma w szkole. Riaru jest po prostu poważny... Nie śmieje się ze słabych żartów, bo go to po prostu nie bawi. Powiedzmy, że Riaru szybko wydoroślał, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie, nie stara się szpanować tym, że jest taki dorosły i w ogóle, dla niego jest to po prostu normalne. Bardzo dobrze się uczy i ma własną paczkę przyjaciół z którymi się trzyma. Nie zaniedbuje ani jednego, ani drugiego. Jest bardzo charyzmatyczną osobą. która potrafi dogadać się z naprawdę wielką ilością osób. Jeśli zobaczy jak kogoś zabijamy zacznie krzyczeć. aby reszta uciekała, a jeśli podejdziemy w stronę jakiejś osoby - zacznie nas gonić i zaatakuje nas. Nie potrafi on jednak przegrywać, a jeżeli ktoś mu nie trafi w jego gusta, to już raczej nigdy się tam nie dostanie. Bardzo ocenia ze względu na wygląd i stereotypy, czego jednak zarówno u siebie, jak i u innych, po prostu nienawidzi. W przypadku grasowania mordercy w szkole staje się nieufny wobec innych i stara się znaleźć mordercę za wszelką cenę, którą może być nawet dobro innych uczniów, czy też nawet swoje. Po jakimś czasie może popaść w większą paranoję, jak inni uczniowie, co jednak nie skończy się wydaleniem go z samorządu uczniowskiego, gdyż ciągle pozostanie czujny i będzie wykonywał swoje obowiązki. Jeżeli jednak komuś wierzy, to po prostu nie potrafi myśleć o nim źle, przez co po wykonaniu zadań nie będzie nas podejrzewał w chociażby najmniejszym stopniu. Historia Riaru urodził się w normalnej rodzinie, w małym miasteczku na zachód od Tokio. Jego rodzina raczej od zawsze należała do tych, którym wiodło się dobrze i na ogół biedy nigdy ie klepali, ba, byli naprawdę bardzo dobrze położeni finansowo. Podsumowując: Riaru urodził się trzeciego stycznia dwutysięcznego drugiego roku w mieście Buraza, w Japonii, w dobrze sytuowanej oraz szanowanej rodzinie ze znajomościami. Jednym słowem: już od najmłodszych lat miał pewne udogodnienia. Wychowywał się więc na ogół raczej spokojnie, jednak jego rodzina już od najmłodszych lat stawiała na jego edukację, więc do kolekcji zabawek Riaru należały raczej zabawki edukacyjne, oraz książeczki dla małych dzieci, z których korzystał razem z rodzicami, którzy raczej w domu bywali często. Riaru bawił się więc spokojnie i edukował w jakimś tam stopniu, dzięki czemu nauczył się pisać w wieku trzech lat, co prawda nie można było tego nazwać pisaniem profesjonalnym, a jedynie na przykład podpisaniem się, jednak było to dla niego wielkie osiągnięcie. W wieku czterech lat spotkał się z Taiyō. Ich rodzice byli przyjaciółmi, więc Taiyō i Riaru zostawali raz u rodziny Sekai, a raz u rodziny Jōnetsu. Pomimo wielkiej różnicy osobowości (Taiyō strasznie dziecinna i rozpieszczona, a Riaru dojrzały (jak na czterolatka) i zdany raczej na siebie (jak na czterolatka powtarzam...)) szybko stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Riaru niemalże zawsze ustępował pasjom Taiyō, przez co też często kończył jako "służący księżniczki", albo jako "książę z bajki". Pomimo tego jednak Riaru nigdy to nie przeszkadzało, zwłaszcza, że wiedział, iż Taiyō uważa go za kogoś wyjątkowego i innego od reszty chłopców. Wiedział o tym, był po prostu tego świadomy. Pomimo tego, że nie był jakoś zabójczo inny od rówieśników, a w zasadzie to był całkiem przeciętny. Pomimo tego jednak miał "to coś" czego nie miał nikt inny. Tylko on mógł się zbliżyć do Taiyō, tylko on mógł z nią normalnie porozmawiać, tylko on mógł z nią spędzać czas, albo chociażby dotknąć. Zaczął do niej coś czuć już w przedszkolu. Wiele osób może uznać, że pięciolatek nie może po prostu się zakochać, jednak fakt, to było jedynie zauroczenie, czasami tak po prostu była. Z tym też, że to zauroczenie nigdy nie minęło i ciągle się Riaru trzymało. W wieku sześciu lat poszedł do szkoły. Raczej uczył się dobrze, a i nie należał do najbardziej niegrzecznych dzieci na świecie, a przynajmniej nie na początku. Wszystko trwało tak długo jak Taiyō nie miała z nikim problemu. Pewnego dnia jednym słowem szkolny gnębiciel obrał sobie za cel Taiyō, przez co Riaru stanął w jej obronie. Gnębiciel raczej nie był z tego powodu uradowany, przez co obrał sobie za swój kolejny cel, a jakże, Riaru. Nie musiał długo czekać na powód do gnębienia, gdyż dowiedział się o miłości Riaru do kwiatów. Riaru raczej nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to, aby być gnębionym, więc jednym słowem go zaatakował. Powiedzmy, że to właśnie wtedy Riaru przeżywał swój okres, hm, buntu? Zaczął bawić się w wyznacznika sprawiedliwości z użyciem siły, a Taiyō bardzo to pasowało, gdyż miała swojego obrońcę prawie na własność. Pomimo tego, że w gronie dręczycieli nie był najbardziej lubianym dzieckiem na świecie, to w gronie innych osób było już inaczej, dzięki czemu wygrał wybory do samorządu szkolnego i był w nim już od czwartej klasy. W ten też właśnie sposób lata mijały. Po paru, ładnych latach Riaru skończył w gimnazjum i zmienił swoje postępowanie, gdyż uznał, że przemoc rodzi przemoc. W wieku około piętnastu lat poznał Megami. Zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, jakoś im się układało, rzec można, że się zaprzyjaźnili, może nie tak bardzo jak Riaru z Taiyō, ale bez wątpienia stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, dzięki czemu Riaru dostał przepustkę, aby dostać się do rady uczniowskiej, z czego jednak skorzystał dopiero po dłuższym okresie czasu.. Pomimo tego, że nie wygrał wyborów na przewodniczącego, to nigdy nie narzekał, skończył w końcu jako zastępca. Od tamtego czasu Riaru sobie jakoś żyje w pokoju i zgodzie z niemalże każdym ze szkoły, jednak on i Taiyō ciągle nie skończyli jako para, pomimo usilnych starań Riaru. Zainteresowania 'kwiaty' Riaru od zawsze kochał kwiaty, z czego jednak dosyć często był wyśmiewany, bo "to babskie", i w ogóle... Raczej osoby, które to robiły skończyły, no, po prostu źle, bo Riaru nie był grzecznym dzieckiem, a w zasadzie agresywny był. Zaraził swoją pasją do kwiatów i robienia z nich wianków Taiyō Sekai. 'czytanie książek' Riaru od najmłodszych lat uwielbiał czytać. Uważał (i uważa) tą formę twórczości za po prostu niesamowitą! Najbardziej interesują go kryminały i fantastyka naukowa. 'pisanie książek' Riaru nie tylko czyta - on też pisze! Nie wychodzi mu to źle, ale wie że musi popracować nad paroma rzeczami. Tak, tak... Riaru chce być pisarzem! Jego książek jednak ciągle nie można by było sprzedać, a jedynie, co najwyżej, udostępnić na wattpadzie. Zadania Sposób działania tego trzeba po prostu opisać, bo to BARDZO, ale to BARDZO skomplikowane, naprawdę. Najpierw może powiem, że większość nie jest dostępna jeśli kogoś zabiliście, bo przecież nie zorganizują konkursu, jeżeli ktoś w szkole jest mordercą. Wyjątkiem jest, jeżeli kogoś wrobimy, a potem nikogo nie zabijemy ponownie. Zadania należy wykonywać po kolei. 'zadanie 1' Riaru poprosi nas abyśmy przynieśli mu laptop, ponieważ potrzebuje pilnie porozmawiać z Megami. Po tym zadaniu Riaru po prostu nam podziękuje. Aby je odblokować musimy przyjść do niego na przerwie obiadowej. To zadanie jest dostępne zawsze! (ale tylko jeden raz! Jak już powiesz nie: to już na następny dzień nie zrobisz!) 'zadanie 2' Riaru poprosi nas o to byśmy wręczyli kartki dyrektorowi szkoły. Zadanie to odblokowuje się dwa dni po zrobieniu pierwszego. (Riaru sam do nas przybiegnie). Jeśli zadanie pierwsze zrobiliśmy w czwartek lub w piątek, to przybiegnie on do nas w poniedziałek. Riaru może do nas z tym przyjść rano, w porze obiadowej, lub po lekcjach, jest to losowe. W przypadku pory obiadowej należy wręczyć papiery Gence, jednak jeżeli jest rano, lub po lekcjach - skierować się z tym do dyrektora, który niestety zareaguje w wiadomy sposób. Jest to jednak sposób, aby się do niego zbliżyć (nie, nie w ten sposób o jakim myślisz, po prostu nie dostaniemy z tego jego pistoleciku), toteż go zaatakować, co jest jednak bardzo niebezpieczne. Polecam jedynie zostawić kartki. (podobnie jak w przypadku 1 - jedna szansa!) 'zadanie 3' Riaru prosi nas o pożyczenie pieniędzy na picie dla niego i Taiyō. Tutaj - wystarczy się tylko zgodzić. UWAGA! To zadanie jest dostępne tylko w środę! (też tylko raz da się to zrobić, ale reputacja podbije nam o 2.) 'zadania odnośnie konkursu międzyszkolnego' 'info' Siódmego tygodnia organizowane są zawody międzyszkolne w różnych dziedzinach! Przygotowania trwają od piątego tygodnia, więc wszystkie te zadania odblokują się piątego tygodnia i będą dostępne do piątku siódmego (Ponieważ w sobotę jest ten konkurs.) Za każde zadanie podrośnie nam reputacja o 2. UWAGA! Konkurs jest dostępny dopiero po wykonaniu wszystkich zadań! Postaraj się wygrać! podniesie ci to twoją reputację o 15! 'zadanie 4' Riaru pyta się nas czy nie zechcemy pomóc! To jedyne pytanie! Wystarczy się zgodzić, a następnie przywitać się z resztą, która pomaga. Tak, to jedyne co trzeba zrobić, a reputacja podskoczy nam aż o 10! a... i czy wspominałam, że Taro jest w tej grupie? 'zadanie 5' Riaru prosi nas o przekazanie klubowi kulinarnemu o tym, aby upiekli ciasto dla gości na najbliższy konkurs. Naszym zadaniem jest pójść do klubu kulinarnego i kliknąć w Amai! będzie dostępna opcja "powiadom o...". Wiadomo co wybieramy. Amai się zgodzi, więc nie będzie z tym problemu. 'zadanie 6' Riaru prosi nas o porozwieszanie plakatów po szkole! Musimy je porozwieszać w odpowiednich miejscach które są podświetlone. I tutaj zaczyna się swego rodzaju minigierka, która należy jednak raczej do tych prostszych. 'zadanie 7' Riaru prosi nas o przekazanie klubowi ogrodniczemu, o tym, aby przyozdobili szkołę kwiatami! Podobnie jak z klubem kulinarnym, przewodnicząca się zgadza na dołożenie paru kwiatów w szkole. 'zadanie 8' Riaru prosi nas o przekazanie klubowi okultystycznego o tym, aby wstrzymali się z przyzywaniem demonów w czasie trwania konkursu. Ayano początkowo jest zdziwiona faktem, aby ktoś miał to robić w sobotę, ale jak się okazuje - klub okultystyczny dosyć często robi to w soboty. Podobnie jak z poprzednimi zadaniami - idziemy do Oki i ją o to prosimy. Nie ma niczego przeciwko. 'zadanie 9' Riaru prosi nas o przekazaniu liderom klubów, aby przygotowali sale do konkursu. Nie zaliczają się kluby: okultystyczny, fotograficzny, informacyjny, gier, kulinarny, ogrodniczy oraz rada uczniów. Tutaj jest tak samo jak z poprzednimi zadaniami, oraz ponownie - nikt nie ma niczego przeciwko. 'zadanie 10' Riaru prosi nas o przekazanie "klubowi" gier, aby zwolnił salę na kilka dni przed konkursem, aby móc przygotować komputery. Niestety - z tym zadaniem będą wiązały się pewne problemy, gdyż przewodniczący nie ma zamiaru zrezygnować, toteż trzeba będzie ciutkę się nabiegać. 'zadanie 11' Riaru prosi nas abyśmy dowiedzieli się czemu klub gier nie chce zwolnić pracowni komputerowej. Tutaj trzeba już trochę powypytywać członków klubu. Gdy wypytasz wszystkich musisz (na następny dzień) przyjść do przewodniczącego! Dowiedział się on o twojej wytrwałości i tłumaczy ci, że w sobotę organizują swój własny konkurs, i że jeśli tak bardzo chcę to mogą zabrać komputery na kilka dni przed konkursem - jednak nie oddadzą ich w sobotę! Teraz wystarczy to już tylko przekazać Riaru! 'zadanie 12' Riaru nalega nas na to, aby przekonać ten klub do odejścia od tego pomysłu! I uwaga - jest to niemożliwe! MAGIC! i nie! Zabicie ich nic nie da, gdyż szkoła będzie zbytnio sfrustrowana, aby zorganizować zawody! Aby "wykonać" to zadanie będziesz musiała rozmawiać niezliczoną ilość razy z członkami klubu! Aż w końcu, po 4 dniach stwierdzą że mogą udać się na kompromis! Udostępnią komputery jeśli będzie konkurencja z gier! Teraz: przekazujemy Riaru o naszych postępach! 'zadanie 13' Riaru zgadza się na propozycję i prosi nas, aby przekazać klubowi gier że będzie JEDNA konkurencja z gier... Co więcej - wybrał sapera... Klub gier się nie zgadza! I tutaj biegamy od Riaru do klubu gier i na odwrót! Aż w końcu - wybierają jakąś grę gdzie liczą się umiejętności spostrzegawczości i refleksu! No i co? Cieszysz się że to już koniec tych zadań? No przykro mi, ale nie do końca. 'zadanie 14' To ostatnie zadanie z konkursu! A jest nim wzięcie w nim udziału! Riaru proponuje nam wzięcie w nim udziału! Nie będzie to konieczne, aby przejść do następnych, ale... Senpai będzie na widowni? A reputacja zawsze wzrośnie! za 3 miejsce 5, za 2: 10 a za pierwsze: aż 15! więc... chyba warto? Zwłaszcza, że jedyne co stracimy to wolną sobotę? 'korzyści' Za wykonanie wszystkich zadań (14 nie jest konieczne) odblokowuje nam się dołączenie do samorządu uczniowskiego poprzez Riaru! Riaru sam ci to zaproponuje! Zapamiętaj: samorząd jest fajny. i BARDZO przydaje się w walce z Megami! Będziesz też tam traktowany ulgowo. 'zadanie 15' Teraz Riaru nam ufa i powierza najważniejsze zadanie na świecie! Prosi nas abyśmy pomogli mu wyrwać Taiyō! Działa to podobnie jak ze swataniem rywalek z tą różnicą, że najpierw trzeba ją nakierować, że Riaru jest fajny! W tym celu możemy np:. mówić o nim dobrze, czy też przyprowadzić ją do niego, gdy robi dobre rzeczy! A teraz... TO NA NIC! Riaru nie wytrzymuje podczas pierwszej "randki" i wyrzuca słuchawki. Taiyō patrzy się na niego jak na jakiegoś idiotę... i... Riaru... spaprałeś... No nie do końca, bo już dwa dni po tym chodzą razem! A wiesz dlaczego? Bo tym razem Riaru ją zaprosił i być super-zajefajnym sobą! tak jest! To zadziałało! Ale wiesz ty co? Riaru ciebie po prostu uwielbia! Teraz możesz go w nieskończoność prosić o przysługi, a w tym też o to, aby pomógł ci z senpaiem. Relacje 'Ayano Aishi' 'przed wykonaniem zadań' Riaru traktuje ją obojętnie, czyli tak jak każdą normalną uczennicę. 'w trakcie wykonywania zadań' Riaru ma zaufanie do Ayano i zaczyna ją lubić. Na ogół to zachowuje się w stosunku do niej inaczej i mniej, cóż, oschle... 'po wykonaniu zadań' Riaru ufa Ayano w 100%. Jest to bardzo przydatne ponieważ jest on w samorządzie uczniowskim. A wiadomo... Co dajesz - to do ciebie wraca! A więc tak jest! Riaru pomorze ci z Taro! Ale... nie teraz o tym. Riaru nigdy by nie stwierdził, że Ayano może być yandere, czy też po prostu - mordercą. Czy ty wiesz jak taki koleś się przydaje w 10 tygodniu? Tak, KOSZMARNIE mocno. Jeżeli zobaczy ciebie walczącego z delikwentami, to stanie w twojej obronie, bo po prostu ciebie lubi. Długo te mu zajmie zanim ciebie spryska sprayem. 'Taro Yamada' Riaru zna chłopaka raczej z widzenia. Parę razy prosił go o przysługi, poza tym - raczej nic więcej. Nie ma nic do tego, nawet się dogadują jak już dojdzie do rozmowy, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że podzielają miłość do książek. 'Megami Saikou' Riaru przyjaźni się z dziewczyną. Lubi ją, jednak czasami denerwuje go jej styl bycia. Pomimo tego że on sam jest osobą, która raczej przestrzega zasad, nie potrafi znieść zdyscyplinowania Megami. Riaru traktuje Megami jak młodszą siostrę... co więcej... skrywają pewien sekret... którym jest: (chwila grozy) że to kuzyni! W sensie... nie mają żadnych więzów krwi, ale... to wygląda tak: mama Riaru ma brata. który ma żonę. i ta żona ma siostrę. która jest mamą Megami! fascynujące! prawda!? Tak, to dosyć bardzo daleka rodzina, ale ciągle jednak rodzina, nie? 'Kencho Saikou' Riaru spotkał go kiedy odwiedzał Megami. Dotąd zastanawia się jakim cudem on i Megami są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Zauważa, że jego charakter mocno odstaje od charakteru reszty rodziny, ale stara to sobie tłumaczyć tym, że jest po prostu jeszcze młody i niedojrzały. Zauważa jednak jego starania zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, co także na to zwala, oraz fakt, że zazwyczaj go ignorują, co sprawia, że jest mu go po prostu żal. Proponował parę razy Megami to, aby z nim porozmawiała, a nawet raz sam poszedł to zrobić, jednak nie przyniosło to większych skutków. Tak naprawdę nie nie lubi go, jednak uważa po prostu za niedojrzałego. 'rodzice Megami i Kencho' Można by rzec, że Riaru przypadł im do gustu i nie mieliby nic do tego, żeby skończył nawet jako ich zięć, w końcu - więzów krwi nie mają i w ogóle, a rodzina Riaru jest szanowana. Riaru ich szanuje, oni szanują go, więc na ogół jest dobrze. Mniej-więcej z tego powodu Riaru może w ogóle odwiedzać Megami kiedy tylko zechce, a i ona może odwiedzać go. 'Info-chan' Riaru wie o niej, jako, że jest w samorządzie. Wiele razy prosił ją aby przestała cykać fotki majtkom dziewczyn w szkole... i przestała! Teraz ma posłańców do tego! (i oczywiście w tym Ayano, a jak wiadomo - ona daje sporo foci damskiej bielizny!) Riaru wyzywał ją dużo razy od zboczeńców, jednak bez większego skutku. naprawdę jej nie lubi, jeżeli nie można powiedzieć, że nienawidzi. Bardzo stara się zaprzestać jej działań. 'Kizana Sunobu' Riaru denerwuje jej styl bycia. Nie uważa jej za nikogo ważnego. Jest po prostu wredna i wyniosła dla każdego. Zawsze kiedy musi wejść do jej klubu błaga, aby byłą chora, albo w toalecie. Chociaż wie, że będzie musiał rozmawiać akurat z nią. Jest to swego rodzaju paradoks, gdyż przyjaźni się z Taiyō, która także należy do wrednych, oraz wyniosłych osób, z podwyższoną samooceną. 'Midori Gurin' Riaru nic do niej nie ma, naprawdę. Ma tylko coś do jej IQ... naprawdę... Jakim idiotą trzeba być aby był on taki niski? No hej!? Wiele razy zasypywano go durnymi (i czasami też nie) pytaniami oraz pomysłami z jej strony. Gdyby nie były by one takie głupie to dziewczyna była by genialna w samorządzie! Niestety - jej pomysły są po prostu ZBYTNIO głupie... 'Oka Ruto' Riaru zażartował kiedyś, że skoro jara się tak tymi demonami, to powinna założyć o nich jakiś fanclub! Nie pomyślałby, że faktycznie zaproponuje dyrekcji zgodę na ponowne otwarcie klubu okultystycznego. Nie pomyślałby, że dyrekcja się na to zgodzi. Chłopak nawet lubi Okę. Jest tylko trochę za bardzo... ponura... 'Osana Najimi' Riaru nic do dziewczyny nie ma! Traktuje ją po prostu jak zwykłą uczennicę, która wszystkich wyzywa od idiotów... cóż, fakt że jest tsundere nie przeszkadza chłopakowi. Póki nie jest ona kamidere, to wszystko jest okej! Osoro Shidesu Riaru omija ją z daleka. Wprawdzie chciał się dogadać, ale nawet jego charyzma nie pomogła. Chłopak bardzo ubolewa jak ma iść do niej, aby ostrzec ją przed możliwością, że ją wydalą. Wbrew pozorom - Osoro wcale nie nie lubi Riaru. Bez problemu zauważyła, że w przeciwieństwie do Megami, nie chce jej wydalenia i stara się maskować jej "wybryki". W końcu - po co robić sobie wrogów? Po prostu raczej ich relacje są dosyć, hm, oschłe? 'Asu Rito' Riaru podziwia jej wytrwałość, siłę oraz szybkość. Często ze sobą rozmawiają z powodu organizacji zawodów. Riaru traktuje ją jak każdą inną uczennicę, nie ma z nią jakichś szczególnych relacji pomimo tego, jak często z nią rozmawia. 'Amai Odayaka' Amai kilka razy dawała mu swoje ciasteczka. Podobnie jak z Asu znają się raczej z powodu organizacji różnych konkursów. Amai zawsze robi ciasta itp... Riaru bardzo zazdrości jej umiejętności pieczenia i gotowania. Parę razy chciał do niej pójść, aby zapytać się, czy nie da mu lekcji gotowania, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. 'Muja Kina' Riaru w szóstym tygodniu miał pewien... hm... wypadek? Na schodach, nie zagłębiajmy się w szczegóły! Właśnie wtedy trafił do Muji i... naprawdę... Co z tą kobietą jest nie tak!? Jak nie ogarniasz co jest czym to nie pracuj jako pielęgniarka! To właśnie jest całe zdanie Riaru na jej temat. 'Mida Rana' Riaru miał z nią lekcje w siódmym tygodniu. Jak tylko ją zobaczył, to od razu stwierdził że woli iść się uczyć u Kagi, słuchając o podbijaniu świata, niż u niej. Już od początku zorientował się, że źle uczy. A z resztą - uwodzi większość mężczyzn... i nie tylko... Poza tym... jak Riaru postanowił - tak Riaru zrobił... uczył się u Kagi... 'Kaga Kusha' Riaru nic do kolesia nie ma, pomimo tego, że wie jaki ma charakter, które do najnormalniejszych nie należy. Faktycznie - ciągle gada, że zdobędzie władzę nad światem, ale Riaru to przecież cierpliwy chłopak i może i tego słuchać, skoro Kadze to przyjemność sprawia. Lepsze to niż "nauczanie" Midy, co nie? Kaga oczywiście zauważa, że Riaru ma gdzieś jego wielkie plany. W sensie - nie gdzieś... Ale po setnym razie jak opowiadał to samo, to po prostu stało się to nudne... Riaru mówił, że byłoby ciekawiej, gdyby zdradził jakieś szczegóły, ale nieeee, po co to mówić? Jeszcze skopiuje pomysł, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Riaru to troszkę wnerwia, ale czeka na rozwój wydarzeń. Riaru wie też, że chłopak ma obsesję na punkcie Megami, dlatego też jeśli Kaga nie mówi ani o podbiciu świata, ani też nie pełni roli prywatnego nauczyciela Riaru to rozmawiają o tym co też Kaga czuje do Megami. Raczej Riaru wyciągnął z tego małą ilość informacji, ale od Taiyō nauczył się je w jakimś stopniu wyzyskiwać. Riaru ma szczerą nadzieję że Megami mu się podoba! Nie wie czemu. Po prostu Riaru stwierdza, że bardzo chce Megami z kimś zeswatać, czym prawdopodobnie zaraził się od Taiyō. A przecież Kaga to taki porządny chłopak! Dobrze się uczy, nie przeklina, chce przejąć władzę nad światem... nie... to ostatnie nie! no ale... Skoro Kaga ciągle ją stalkuje... to może Megami mu się podoba? Riaru i Taiyō w sumie też, bo przecież lubi się w swatkę bawić, trzymają za nich kciuki. 'Geiju Tsuka' Riaru uważa, że Geiju jest bardzo utalentowany. Pomimo faktu, że Geiju to wielki milczek, to dogadują się całkiem dobrze. Albo raczej Riaru dogaduje, bo tylko on coś gada. Riaru traktuje Geiju tak jak zwyczajnego ucznia. Kiedyś chciał pójść do niego i zapytać się czy może nie da mu paru porad, ale stwierdził, że woli tego nie robić. 'Uekiya Engeika' Riaru bardzo ją lubi, a połączyła ich miłość do kwiatów. Często pomaga w jej klubie, tylko i wyłącznie z tego powodu. Nie są jednak przyjaciółmi, to nic więcej jak dobrzy znajomi. 'Fureddo Jonzu' Riaru często pogada z kolesiem. Wiadomo! Jeden ma charyzmę, drugi ma charyzmę... dogadują się! Riaru i Fureddo nawet się lubią, ale Riaru troszkę wnerwia fakt, że nie bierze swojej roli na poważnie. Jego stosunek do niego zmienia się po morderstwach, kiedy zauważa, że ten się porządnie wkręcił w to śledztwo, bo ogólnie to szanuje go za to. 'Miyuji Shan' Riaru był bardzo zaskoczony jej nagłą zmianą osobowości. Chłopak jednak nic do niej nie ma! Co więcej - nawet ją lubi... Riaru nie narzeka! Lubi kiedy ktoś jest inny! Uważa że Miyuji dodaje życia tej szkole, co jest zdecydowanie na plus. 'Gema Taku' Riaru nie przepada za kolesiem, ba, on go nie potrafi ścierpieć! Chłopak nigdy nie chce wynieść się z sali komputerowej wraz ze swoim "klubem", nawet jeśli jest zakiś ważny konkurs! Swoją drogą, nie akceptuje jego "klubu" jako oficjalny klub! Pomimo tego, że większość w 100% uważa klub gier za oficjalny klub! Riaru bardzo się dziwi, że taki ktoś jak Mai jest w tym klubie! Cóż, nie wszyscy co chodzą do tego "klubu" są beznadziejni! Taka Midori może i ma IQ 0, o ile nie na minusie, ale jest przynajmniej miła i zabawna. Z resztą ten 1% jej pomysłów ma sens! I co więcej - jest dobry! albo taka Pippi, urocza dziewczyna, chociaż zdecydowany typ samotnika... Albo właśnie Mai! Jednak Riaru po prostu nie trawi Gemy! Bardzo cieszy się, że takich ludzi jak on jest stosunkowo mało, a przynajmniej - ma taką nadzieję. 'Hanako Yamada' Pomagał w sprawach związanych z przyjęciem jej do szkoły, raczej jest nie nie lubi, ale też nie przepada. Uważa ją po prostu za zbytnio dziecinną, jednak na ogół traktuje ją tak samo jak wszystkich innych uczniów. Musume Ronshaku Riaru nie przepada za dziewczyną. Stwierdza że jest po prostu typowym "plastikiem", który przesiaduje 24/7 na dobę przy telefonie, robiąc sobie "słitfocie" z różnymi filtrami ze snapa! A jak patrzy na jej oceny, to tylko dociera do niego że to prawda. Kiedy dowiedział się o działalności jej i reszty grupy, to od razu wziął sobie za cel wydalenie ich ze szkoły. 'dręczycielki' Już pomijając sam fakt Musume, której Riaru nienawidzi najbardziej, z całego swojego serduszka, to całej tej pięcioosobowej grupki po prostu nie potrafi strawić. Tak samo jak z Musume - uważa je wszystkie za plastiki, a dodatkowo jej przydupasy. Aktualnie stara się je wydalić ze szkoły, jako, że dowiedział się, o tym co robią. 'delikwenci' Riaru jest świadomy tego jacy byli kiedyś, oraz wie o zamiarach Genki. Stara się maskować ich wybryki, aby nie narobić sobie wrogów. Nigdy nic do nich nie miał, a i oni nic nie mieli do niego, na ogół raczej jest pomiędzy nimi jakaś cienka nić porozumienia, więc Riaru nie kończy jako ich ofiara. 'Pippi Osu' Wiadomo, że uważa ją za słodką i uroczą dziewczynę, która po prostu jest typem samotnika. Raczej traktuje ją tak jak resztę uczniów. 'Mai Waifu' Uważa ją za ładną oraz miłą osobę, jednak raczej traktuje ją tak jak resztę uczniów. Nie rozumie dlaczego ma tylu wielbicieli. 'Kuroko Kamenaga' Wie, że jest jedną z ważniejszych osób w samorządzie uczniowskim, przez co czuje po części presję, jeżeli jest obok niej, w końcu - jako ten ważniejszy trzeba pokazać, że jest się TYM ważniejszym. Jest świadomy tego, że wcześniej to ona była zastępcą, oraz co więcej - chciała pełnić rolę przewodniczącej samorządu. Na ogół raczej się nie lubią. 'Akane Toriyasu' Kiedy Riaru pierwszy raz ją zobaczył, to uznał ją za potencjalną, no cóż, pewne słowo na k byłoby tutaj dobrym określeniem. Patrzył się chyba z pół godziny na jej koronkowe skarpetki i analizował jakim cudem ona jest w samorządzie uczniowskim. Nie lubi tego jej sztucznego uśmiechu, ogólnie jej nie lubi, nie wie jakim cudem uwodzi tylu mężczyzn. 'Shiromi Torayoshi' Szanuje dziewczynę za jej niekonwencjonalne pomysły oraz wyluzowanie. Początkowo, kiedy dołączyła do samorządu, myślał, że nie nadaje się do niego i jest to naprawdę zły pomysł, jednak teraz raczej zmienił swoje zdanie. Ceni ją za jej oryginalność i to, że także dodaje trochę inności tej szkole. Lubi ją nawet, a Shiromi lubi go, nie jest to jednak przyjaźń, a jedynie dobra znajomość. 'Aoi Ryugoku' Riaru nigdy się z nią nie dogadywał. Musi przyznać, że troszeczkę się jej boi. Stara się jej unikać na każdym kroku, aby nie narazić się na złamania, albo jakiekolwiek inne rany cielesne. O ile Aoi nic do Riaru nie ma, tak Riaru Aoi nie lubi, bo po prostu się jej boi, oraz nie jest za rozwiązywaniem problemów przemocą. Raczej stara się tego nie okazywać. 'Horuda Puresu' Riaru jest naprawdę bardzo żal dziewczyny i chciałby jej pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób. Często do niej przychodzi, aby ją pocieszyć, albo da jej jakiegoś cukierka, w celu osłodzenia jej życia. Stara się zdobyć dowody na to, że gnębicielki dręczą innych uczniów, także z jej powodu. Horuda byłaby prawdopodobnie zaskoczona, gdyby Ayano jej powiedziała, że to Riaru roznosi plotki na jej temat. 'Rojasu Norubiru' Riaru, pomimo tego, że na ogół do uczniów nic nie ma, nie przepada za Rojasu. Ma wrażenie, że ten jednym słowem ćpa i stara się znaleźć a to dowody. 'Genka Kunahito' Genka i Riaru są dalszą rodziną, konkretnie? Jest to prawdopodobnie jego jakaś dalsza ciotka, czego oboje są świadomi. Riaru należy do grona konfidentów w pewnym stopniu oraz wie o problemach delikwentów, w czym pomogła mu właśnie Genka, dzięki czemu stara się jej pomóc jak tylko może. 'Nasu Kankoshi' Relacje Riaru z ich szkolną pielęgniarką nie są do końca pewne. Prawdopodobnie jednak raczej nie są negatywne. Często do niej przychodzi, aby skontrolować, czy wszystko u niej, w gabinecie jest dobrze. 'Dyrektor' Dyrektor na ogół raczej lubi Riaru, gdyż ten jest dobrym i grzecznym uczniem, a w dodatku robi co może dla dobra szkoły. Fakt ten sprawia, że Riaru ma dużo łatwiej w nauce. 'grono pedagogiczne' Nauczyciele z reguły raczej lubią Riaru, a Riaru do nauczycieli nic nie ma. Jest grzeczny, nie spóźnia się na lekcje, dostaje dobre oceny, nie można powiedzieć, że Riaru jest ulubieńcem wszystkich nauczycieli, jednak jego wychowawczyni faktycznie go uwielbia. 'Puszuś' ------------------------------------------z dedykacją dla kota kolegi z klasy ;P-------------------------------------------Riaru bardzo kocha Puszusia! Puszuś to koteczek Taiyō! Riaru często robi mu miziu miziu po brzuszku, co Puszusiowi się bardzo podoba. Riaru trochę nie rozumie idei faktu, że ten jest przebierany za kotkę, ale stara się to ignorować. 'Taiyō Sekai' Taiyō i Riaru są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od... zawsze... Chyba nie było chwili, kiedy ze sobą nie trzymali, są po prostu nierozłączni, pomimo tego, że charakter Taiyō po prostu jest, no, nie najlepszy... Taiyō nie jest świadoma tego, jakimi uczuciami Riaru ją darzy. 'Rodzice' Riaru kocha swoich rodziców tak jak osiemnastolatek może kochać swoich rodziców. W końcu - Riaru nigdy nie miał smutnego dzieciństwa związanego z nimi, ani nic, więc po prostu nie może mieć do nich urazy. 'Mari Shinozaki' Są przyjaciółmi. Mari zastępuje Riaru w radzie uczniowskiej, jeżeli tego (oraz Megami) nie ma w szkole. Pomagają sobie na ogół w różnych rzeczach. Może i nie są jakimiś super-hiper przyjaciółmi, BFF i w ogóle, ale jednak - przyjaźnią nazwać to już raczej można. 'Reszta uczniów' Riaru na ogół do reszty uczniów nie pała jakimiś szczególnymi uczuciami i traktuje ich jak zwykłe i przeciętne osoby, które sobie są i żyją własnym życiem, do którego Riaru się nie wtrąca. Ciekawostki *Jego imię znaczy "prawdziwy", a nazwisko "pasja" **...A przynajmniej tak twierdzi tłumacz google, lol **Riaru bardzo nie lubi swojego imienia! *Niestety ale - nie możemy się dowiedzieć jaką grę wybrał razem z Gemą na konkurs. ** wiele osób myśli że to po prostu ta minigra w którą wtedy gramy, jednak to nie ta! *Pomimo faktu, że nosi przepaskę na oko to nie wstydzi się jej zdjąć przed innymi. Zapytany o to czemu więc ją nosi mówi: bo nie lubię pomarańczowego... **Midori poprosiła go kiedyś o to aby pokazał drugie oko... Spodziewała się jakiegoś mrocznego sekretu... a tu zonk: heterochromia... :) *Można by rzecz, że wręcz usługuje Taiyō, jednak mu to wcale nie przeszkadza. *Jego artykuł był w dwóch fandomach. *Jest wyjątkowo zdeterminowany i nigdy się nie poddaje. *Nie jest on jakoś wybitnie słaby, ale też nie jest on wybitnie średni. **Jego siła w grze została określona jako "średnia" pomimo tego, że nie ma takiej w plikach gry. *Gdyby jego szkołę zaatakowałyby zombie, to prawdopodobnie byłby tym, który ratuje wszystkich uczniów przed nimi, przez co mógłby ucierpieć, oraz prawdopodobnie by ucierpiał. *W samorządzie szkolnym pełni rolę zastępcy. **Pilnuje także, aby zasady szkolne nie były łamane. *Jego fryzura jest połączeniem fryzury Shina Higaku oraz Chojo Tekiny. *Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wypije alkoholu. *Wierzy w to, że Taiyō to jego soul mate. *Wierzy w przeznaczenie. *Jest dobrym uczniem, ale jest też wiele lepszych od niego. *Przyjmując, że akcja gry dzieje się w 2020 roku, Riaru urodził się trzeciego stycznia, co sprawia, że jest koziorożcem. *Bardzo lubi ciasteczka. *Jego ulubionym smakiem lodów są ciasteczkowe, jednak waniliowe oraz śmietankowe akże toleruje. *Nie lubi nutelli, ani czekolady. *Kocha koty. *Chciałby zamieszkać kiedyś w USA. *Lubi eksperymentować ze smakami. *Często chodzi do naleśnikarni czy pizzerii, aby próbować nowych smaków naleśników i pizz, a wiedz, że Riaru bardzo lubi pizze i naleśniki. *Nie lubi burgerów. *Lubi frytki oraz nuggetsy, jednak preferuje te własnej roboty. *Kompletnie nie umie w gotowanie, pomimo tego, że się stara. *Jest słaby z plastyki, jednak dostaje dobre oceny, ponieważ pani widzi jego starania, oraz Riaru ma dobrą reputację. *Jest jedną z moich nielicznych postaci, które są heteroseksualne. *Jego wzrok oraz słuch są lepsze od rówieśników, przez co ciężej kogokolwiek zabić, kiedy ten jest w pobliżu. *Jeżeli atmosfera ma 90% lub mniej, to Riaru po zobaczeniu czegokolwiek podejrzanego skieruje się szybko w tamtą stronę. *Riaru chodzi szybciej od innych uczniów, jednak to dlatego, że po prostu zawsze stara się chodzić szybkim krokiem. *Ciężko określić czy Riaru jest humanistą, czy ścisłowcem. **Riaru jest po prostu uniwersalny. **Prawdopodobnie bardziej skłania się do humanisty. *Umie jeździć na łyżwach. *Jego grupa krwi to B rh- *Gdyby był w związku homoseksualny, prawdopodobnie przystosowałby się do brakującej roli w związku. **Jednym słowem - jest seke. *Lubi kolor szary, oraz niebieski *Nie lubi koloru zielonego, żółtego, czerwonego, oraz przede wszystkim - pomarańczowego *Jego kolor włosów i oczu jest naturalny. *Chciałby zostać pisarzem, pomimo tego, że wie, iż nie jest to dobrze płatna praca. **Obawia się, że przez to nie spełni zachcianek Taiyō. *Prawdopodobnie jest flegmatykiem, albo sangwinikiem. **...albo po prostu osobowością mieszaną. *Za jego cnotę można uznać szczerość. *Według testu jego typem osobowości MBTI jest “Wykonawca” (ESTJ-t). **Patrząc na wynik nie jestem pewna czy było to trafne. *Riaru na ogół pomimo bycia dobrym uczniem, nie jest żadnym kujonem, ani nic z tych rzeczy. **Przykładowo - często chodzi do znajomych po lekcjach po prostu, aby spędzić miło czas. *Według testu jego enneagramem jest Typ drugi - dawca. **To nie tak, że się z tym zgadzam. *Wygląda na lekko starszego niż jest faktycznie. *Jest ektomorfikiem. *Jego rozmiarem buta jest 43. *Jego ulubioną porą roku jest wiosna. *Jego ulubionym dniem tygodnia jest czwartek. *Gdyby miałby wypić alkohol, to prawdopodobnie wybrałby jakiegoś drinka. *Bardzo lubi jeżyny oraz maliny. Jabłka także są okej, tak samo jak i nektarynki. *Nie lubi pomarańczy. *Jego ulubionym ciastem jest tiramisu. *Oglądał kiedyś anime z Taiyō, jednak nie spodobało mu się. *Z matury miałby prawdopodobnie coś około 90%, jednak raczej nie przekroczyłby tej granicy. *Jest uzależniony od kawy. *Ma na ogół raczej dobrą reputację. *Jest praworęczny, ale lewonożny. **Dokładnie tak jak autorka. ***To było akurat przypadkowe. *Został kiedyś narysowany przez IngloriousDemon, ale obraz został włożony na inną wiki, a ja nie chcę przesyłać go ponownie, więc dam jedynie linka do galerii. *Jeżeli nie pomożemy mu z Taiyō, to prawdopodobnie w przyszłości i tak by się z nią jakoś zszedł, oraz w ostateczności wziął ślub i wgl. **happy end, yay! *Nawet w alternatywnym świecie, gdzie on jest kobietą, a Taiyō mężczyzną, Riaru nie byłby niższy od Taiyō. *Stara się być jak najbardziej optymistyczny jeżeli chodzi o aktualny świat. *W kreatorach przedstawiam go jako czarnowłosego, gdyż nie ma wystarczająco ciemnego odcieniu granatu, aby przedstawić jego kolor włosów. *Wierzy w to, że po śmierci ludzie reinkarnują się jako inni ludzie. *Dotąd chodzi z Taiyō w halloween kraść prosić o cukierki. *Ten artykuł jest taki długi, że aż ciężko tutaj cokolwiek dodać, dlatego, że nie umiem znaleźć odpowiednich kategorii. *To prawdopodobnie moja druga najbardziej rozwinięta postać. **Pierwszą jest Kuro, pomimo tego, że ma krótszy artykuł. *Ta postać ma prawdopodobnie najdłuższy artykuł ze wszystkich moich ocków. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł